


Saving Face

by 18nakedcowboys (EarlyJune)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Din Djarin, Bottom Din Djarin, Dom/sub, Dominant Din Djarin, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing besides people being grabby until ch 3, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Sub Din Djarin, Sub Mando, Submissive Mandalorian, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but ill put a tw on those chapters, except for the fact that it has mando and is on tatooine, has nothing to do with the mandalorian show, no baby yoda bc that would be so out of place, not cannon, submissive Din Djarin, there will be some violence / sexual violence, wayyy later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyJune/pseuds/18nakedcowboys
Summary: Instead of being rescued by the Mandalorians all those years ago, Din Djarin instead finds himself sold into slavery as a child. He works as a scrapyard scavenger for the Hutts, slowly building his way up to becoming a Hutt guard. Suddenly, he finds himself under new management, one with much darker intentions. He begins working at the new brothel and casino in town, forced to work as a server. But his presence to the attendees of the place does not go unnoticed. Soon, he is thrown into the life of being a full time host, with the promise of freedom if he can afford it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Mando/Original Character(s), Mando/Original Female Character(s), Mando/Original Male Character(s), The Mandalorian/Original Character, The Mandalorian/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Enjoy Your Stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 23 year old Din Djarin has known no other life besides one in captivity, spending the majority of his life as a worker for the Hutt clan. His lifelong dream of being free to roam the galaxy is just on the horizon when he is sold off from his captivity in the Hutt palace, but completely crushed when he realizes where he now has to work, and what he has to work as.

Din Djarin hated the universe.

Or rather, _the universe hated him_

He was 23 years old and had spent the majority of his life as a slave of The Hutts that ruled over Tatooine. Then, as soon as he began making his way up the ranks, he was tossed aside like a _faulty fucking thruster._

The slave transport ship rattled across the dunes, the other passengers aboard sitting in silence, their cuffs clinking into on another occasionally. Din looked up at the woman and child sitting across from him, their hands and feet cuffed to the other. His gaze was met by the child, who's enormous eyes were welling with tears. He remembered when he was in that position: terrified of what was to come next. 

_I guess I'm in a pretty similar position right now._ He thought to himself, breaking eye contact with the child and looking down at his bare feet.

The entire morning had been a blur. He was woken up in the early hours of the morning to start work, making his way down to the piles of old ship parts he had to sort through and price. He was encouraged to overprice them by 20%, no matter what, but he never listened to that rule.

When the guards came up to him and pulled him aside from the other workers, he had assumed he was due for another beating. But instead, they led him back to his quarters and told him to start packing. 

This was ( _originally_ ) a very good sign. 

The only people that get sent away were the young, strong men who were sent to the training academy to become Hutt guards and soldiers. And that was exactly where Din wanted to be. 

Not only did the guards get better living quarters, fuller meals, and some cool armor and weapons to go with the job. But if the guards showed they were trustworthy enough, they were given a ticket off the planet and ordered to roam the galaxy looking for land to pillage and slaves to capture. Of course Din didn’t really care for the pillaging and destroying lives part, all he cared about was getting off this fucking rock in the sky. A chance to be free; an easy opportunity to make a run for it.

Din could barely hold his excitement as he left his quarters, hopefully for the last time. But he couldn't hold it any longer when the guards began to lead him towards the docking bay.

“So, how is the guard training academy? I hope they're not too hard on newcomers.” He asked the guard on his left.

The two guards paused, stopping Din in his tracks. The two looked at one another, Din’s gaze dashing between them, looking for an answer behind their shielded faces. Then they began to laugh.

“Kid, look at yourself, you think you would be picked to be a guard?” He gestured to Din’s thin and lean body, and his heart sunk. 

“Well… I- I..” He was speechless. If he wasn't going to the guards academy, _where was he going?_

The guards kept chuckling as they led him forward, audibly mocking his question under their breath. They brought him past the transport ships and towards a small carrier car that was being loaded up with other prisoners. Among the captured, not a single man was in sight. The entire group of prisoners was made up of young women, mothers, and their infant children. This was not a good sign. Most women were either kept for grunt work, like the young men, as long as they were capable and relatively unattractive. But the other women… Well, Din had no idea where they went, but he assumed it was nothing good. 

Din found himself cuffed and shoved into the already crammed cart, the doors slamming shut behind him as he found a seat amongst the women. His memory of the day catching up with him in the moment, still staring at his bare feet.

Suddenly, the cart screeched to a stop, the women around him grunting as they jostled against one another. The doors were flung open to temporarily blind the captees by the sudden influx of light, and to reveal a pair of men. One being the guard that drove them there, and the other being an unfamiliar face to Din. 

The tall, dark skinned man’s eyes scanned the passengers of the car, his gaze lingering on a couple of the young woman, but completely stopping on Din. The man motioned for him to come forward, and Din hesitantly complied. He stepped down from the holding area and stood in front of the figure, who’s lingering eyes did not waver. The man gave him a once over, walking around him and looking at his frame.

“This one will do nicely.” He heard the man say to the guard. The sound of money being exchanged met Din’s ears, then he felt his cuffs being released and a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“Come.” The man said. “Follow me.”

And Din followed.

As the two walked along, Din’s eyes wandered to the city around him, which was bustling with every kind of person in the galaxy. Judging by the time Din spent in the transport ship, he had gotten pretty far from his captivity in the Hutt’s palace. He was tempted to ask his buyer where he was exactly, but his question was answered when his gaze met a large sign that read: 

_Welcome to Mos Espa! We hope you enjoy your stay._

Din scoffed and diverted his eyes away: _I hope I enjoy it too, since I will never get to leave_

Suddenly, his leader switched paces and yanked Din into a barely visible alleyway, hidden by the food stands of sellers in the marketplace. Din grunted but let himself be led, he didn't want to piss this guy off right away. He needed to know where he was going first. This time, instead of having his question answered by his surroundings, he gathered his courage to speak up:

“Where are we going?”

The large man slowed his pace, looking down at Din quite kindly, especially for someone who just bought a slave.

“You will see.” He stated simply, not answering Din’s question.

“I am Vuld Chorr by the way, just call me Vuld though.” He interrupted Din’s train of thought.

“I’m Din.” He responded, certain that Vuld could care less, but the broad shouldered man surprised him. He stopped them in their tracks and met eyes with a very intimidated Din, who expected to be hit at this point for speaking twice in a row without being asked to. But instead, Vuld simply smiled warmly and nodded.

“Nice to meet you Din.”

“Uh.. yeah, nice to meet you too. Um— Vuld..”

They began walking again, but Din was so caught off guard by the man’s kindness that he almost toppled over when Vuld stopped in front of a building a few moments later.

“We’re here.” Vuld announced.

Din squinted and gazed upwards at the sign that labeled the title of the establishment.

Din suddenly did not feel well, and his complexion paled greatly in a matter of seconds.

_Madame Vutolle’s Velvet Lounge and Casino_

_‘Shit. Did I just get sold into prostitution?’_

Vuld noticed this sudden change in attitude from Din and clamped his hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Oh gods no, Din. Relax, you are not working as what you think you are working as.” He tried to calm him.

Din sighed a breath of relief and tried to regain his bearings on the joint. The tall canopy the pair stood under nearly blocked out the sun entirely, and the neon sign with the name of the establishment continued to flash. Din expected to be led through the blacked out doors but was pulled away and led towards a small side door, which was swiftly unlocked and opened by Vuld, revealing a surprising yet expected sight.

The room appeared to be prepping room, similar to those seen in exotic clubs, with mirrors lining each side of the hall, lit up with a variety of light fixtures. The most jarring aspect of this hall however was not the random, colorful clothing strewn about on the floor, it also wasn't the fact that the room reeked of fruity perfume. In fact, the most shocking aspect to Din was the sheer amount of women crammed into the small establishment, in varying states of nakedness. There had to have been at least 20 of them there, all leaning over one another to take a peak at themselves in the mirror, whether to fix their makeup, their hair, or to just simply gaze at themselves. 

Vuld cleared his throat and the women jumped to attention, the nude ones grabbing whatever the closest article of clothing was and using it to shield themselves from his and his company's gaze.

"Excuse me ladies," Vuld said as he stepped into the room, Din hesitantly following. "I'm just here to show the new kid around. Pay us no mind." Vuld motioned for Din to follow and began leading him through the mess. Din tried to keep his eyes glued to the glittery floor, but it was more challenging than he originally planned.

One of the women, completely nude, stumbled into him slightly, knocking him back a step or two into another woman who was carefully applying mascara.

"Watch it!" The second woman snapped at him. 

"Sorry... I'm sorry." Din mumbled back, his face flushing with red.

Vuld cackled and tossed his head over his shoulder to look at him as they continued: "Careful kid, don't piss off the ladies this early. You won't last very long if they don't take kindly to you."

They continued down the workspace, Din being much more careful maneuvering around the women. Vuld stopped and unlocked a second door, which opened up into a significantly larger room filled with various stands, tables and workers. There were no guests there yet, due to the fact that it was still quite early in the morning. Vuld pushed him past the room and down a long hallway, stopping near the end only to unlock a second small door, this time with no occupants. 

“These are your quarters, your uniform is in the bedside table.” Vuld gestured to the room and to the small cabinet by the bed that held the uniform. “I hope you are good at learning while you work, because you start when the first customer walks in.”

Din was in shock, not from what he saw earlier however, but by the fact that he had his own room with a door. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a space all to himself, especially one with a bed.

“Th-thank you.” He managed to get out before Vuld nodded and closed the door, leaving Din in his room.

_His room._

He couldn't help himself as he raced over to the bed and laid down on it, not even caring that his dust covered clothes transferred their grime to the freshly washed covers. It felt good. He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer to take a peek at his new uniform. He sat up and picked it out of the drawer, impressed and confused by what he saw. A long pair of black slacks was folded underneath the uniform shirt, which was a white button up with long cuffed sleeves and an accompanying dark green vest. He peeked in the drawer again and gasped.

_Shoes._

He quickly shoved them onto his feet and stood up, stepping around a bit to test them out. They were a bit big, but not enough for them to be a problem. He looked at the shoes again, the clean leather clashing greatly with his filthy tunic pants and oversized, wrapped shirt. Then again, his whole body clashed with the fine pair of shoes. He looked again at the dust caking his skin, never noticing it really as it was just an aspect of the work he used to do. Then he had an idea that in any other circumstance would be insane. 

He grabbed the uniform set and poked his head into the hallway, looking to both sides before spotting a much larger doorway with three signs posted outside of it. He made a break for it and hustled over there, stopping out front to read the signs. They read “Woman,” “Zhe” and “Men.” Din turned towards the right hallway, labeled “Man,” and walked through, where he was greeted with another incredible sight.

_Showers._

Din raced over to them, picking the first one and hopping in, and tossing his uniform on the in shower bench. He fiddled with the dial slightly then turned it all the way to the right, indicating a hot shower.

_His first hot shower_

The only showers he got as a Hutt slave were ones from a hose that one of the guards held out for the workers to walk under, spitting out icy cold water just long enough for the slaves to be damp for the rest of the work day. So it was safe to say that Din did not like showers. But those hose showers were nothing compared to the absolute rush of comfort Din felt as he stepped into the steaming stream of water. He basked in the warmth for a moment before noticing the small bottles of soap on a small shelf, which he immediately reached for and emptied into his palm and began to wash himself with. He pretended not to notice the dark water rushing down the drain after coming in contact with his body and instead shifted his focus to the subtle sounds of footsteps entering the bathroom.

Din cut his shower time short and reached for a towel that was conveniently hanging just outside the curtain, then dried off with it. He cautiously poked his head outside the curtain to make sure that the other bathroom-goer was either absent from his field of vision or had exited the bathroom entirely, then stepped out to reach for his uniform.

“Hey!” A voice called out and echoed around the chamber, causing Din to jump and almost drop the towel wrapped around his waist. Din looked up to see a small woman peeking around the corner of the shower hall, smirking when their eyes met.

“Oh maker, I am so sorry, am I in the wrong bathroom?” Din stumbled over his words as his eyes diverted from hers to the tiled floor. “I thought I got the signs right.. I could have sworn that—”

She cut his rambling off: “No, you're in the right place.” She stepped around the corner and looked him up and down. She was much stockier than the other girls he had seen so far, with choppy black hair tied back in a knot and a very intimidating stature to go along with it. 

Din was confused. “What? Then why—”

She cut him off once again: “I just prefer this bathroom. It’s much cleaner than the ladies room— since most of the staff here is women.” She strutted closer to him, her pink, satin robe clinging to her body, still eyeing him in a slightly sinister way that Din was not fond of.

“Um.. Okay.” He was trying his best not to be rude. “Could you maybe… go? Just so I can change, then you can come right back in here and do whatever you want.” 

The woman sighed and nodded, catching one last glance at Din's soaked frame before strutting back around the corner.

Din breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the uniform, looking around once more before dropping the towel, putting on his undergarments before sliding the pants up his legs. They were a little tight, but not significantly so. He buttoned up the shirt carefully and cuffed the sleeves, stepping around the opposite corner to look at himself in the mirror.

_He didn’t look terrible._

The way the uniform fit made him look significantly thinner than he already was, especially the pants. He adjusted them slightly around the crotch as they were already beginning to ride up. He wondered if they had other sizes, but couldn’t imagine having to ask Vuld for one, so he tossed the idea aside. 

Din took a second to run his hands through his hair and tousle it, causing it to stick up slightly from the remaining wetness. He considered it one of his best features, his hair, as it was really the only thing people complimented him on. It was a light brown shade with a kind of wavy texture to it, cropped just below his chin. He was so focused on this aspect that he didn’t even notice the woman had reentered and was approaching him from behind.

“You like it?” She asked, nodding to the uniform.

Din jumped again, spinning around to face her: “I—uh.. Yeah. I think so.”

He glanced at himself in the mirror once more, getting his first look at the back of the green vest, which displayed the name of the business and their logo.

“You should see what they have the girls wear here.” The woman stated, “This shit is a suit of armor compared to them.” She gestured broadly to Din’s body.

Din raised his eyebrows. “Do you.. Um— do you work here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

She nodded, pulling forward the front of the satin robe to reveal the same logo and title that Din had seen on the back of the vest.

“So... How do you like working here?” Din continued. “Or are you stuck here just like me?”

She shrugged, which was not an answer.

“It’s fine, we get great health insurance.”

“Really?”

“No.”

She snickered at him, walking up to the mirror beside him and staring at her reflection intently. 

“I’m Calelia by the way, you can call me Lia thought.” 

“I’m Din”

Lia made eye contact with him through her reflection in the mirror. “Pleasure to meet you.” She paused. “And to answer your question, no, I am not being forced to work here.”

“Then why are you working here?” He sucked in sharp breath, realizing the subtle hostility that came with the the question. But his nerves were calmed when she let out another shrill giggle. 

“I work here because I can.” She paused, turning to him and meeting his eyes once again. “And because I love having sex.” 

Din flushed red. Not intentionally, of course. But he couldn’t help it as he remembered what the work here really entailed. However Lia just laughed again at his visible discomfort.

“Honestly thought, I do enjoy working here. And I’m sure you will too. It’s just a shame that you won’t get to keep any of the tips, with the whole ‘indentured servant’ thing tying you down.” 

Din stepped back: “I-I’m just working as a waiter, or something like that… Not as like a— you know..” He gestured vaguely to her.

She laughed once again, this time throwing her head back in glee. “That's a shame! With that figure of yours i assumed they would put it to work.” Lia’s eyes met his and shared that same look of warmth Din was not used to seeing. 

Din turned an even deeper shade of red.

Lia continued: “Well. It was nice meeting you Din, but I should probably get to my post and you should too. Customers will start rolling in any minute now.” She winked, starting away from him. “And do let me know if you need help with anything!”

Din watched as she rounded the marbled corner, then turned to give himself one last look in the mirror before following out after her.

* * *

When Din entered the main hall, he was shocked by the sheer amount of people that had begun trickling into the place. Citizens of every shape, size, and manner finding their place at a table, at the bar, or with one of the many female hosts surrounding the perimeter of the room. Something in particular about these people however caught his eye.

Not one of them had a face.

Well, not literally. But not a single being that had entered the establishment was without a face covering of some kind. Whether it was just a simple eye covering, or a full helmet, every person had hidden their face in one way or another. 

Din’s confusion was plastered all over his face, which is probably why Vuld, or someone he assumed was Vuld with an eye mask on, rushed over to him from across the room so quickly. 

“Hey kid! Glad to see the uniform fits. Forgot to mention the mask thing.” He pushed something into Din’s hand and started leading him towards the bar area. “The whole draw of the place is that it’s anonymous, so that people can come down and enjoy their night without worrying about being caught by their friends in a brothel.” 

Din nodded slightly, still staring at the customers around him.

“Even the workers here have to conceal their identity, so put yours on.” Vuld poked at Din’s filled hand and made a ‘hurry up’ motion with his other hand. 

Din complied and held up the fabric to his face. It was a silk and lace covered masquerade mask with tiny silver beads lining the edges. He sighed and slipped it over his head, adjusting it over his eyes slightly. Looking up at Vuld when he was finished. 

“Okay kid! You look great. Now get out there and start waiting tables.” He gave Din a thumbs up and smiled, turning away and making his way through the ever-growing crowd just as fast as he had come. Leaving Din alone without any idea of what ‘waiting tables’ entailed. 

Suddenly, another familiar figure was approaching him. 

“Lia!” Din called out, a couple of customers sitting at the surrounding bar turning to look at him as he did. 

Lia pushed her way through the remaining crowd, revealing her new outfit to Din. She wore a similar vest to Don’s but the similarities stopped there. She had no undershirt on, leaving her cleavage on display. There was also an obvious lack of pants, instead replaced by an extremely tight pair of shorts that came just over her rear. Her mask was a sheer green drape over her face, with a silk fabric hanging over her mouth and nose.

Din tried not to stare as she greeted him

“You seem confused again.” She tutted, leaning up against the bar where he stood. 

“Is it that obvious?”

She didn’t answer. “I’m guessing you’ve never served before.”

He shook his head. 

Lia sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “Vuld never trains anyone these days.” She grabbed Din’s arm and began leading him towards a table. “Let me teach you something, just watch.” 

And Din did. 

He followed her as she maneuvered around the tightly knit tables, taking orders, asking questions, and laughing politely at the customers jokes. He watched her take out the assortment of food and drinks when it was ready, and carefully set it down in front of the correct person who ordered it. When she had finished serving a round, she pulled Din aside.

“Did you get all that?”

Din nodded, a little confused still, but he could figure it out as he went. 

Lia smiled and grabbed his shoulders: “I’m proud. Good luck out there! Make sure to use that pretty little body of yours for sympathy if you fuck anything up. I have to go, one of my regulars is here.” She nodded her head towards the door where a huge, scaled humanoid had just entered. 

Din looked back at his friend and gave an attempt at an encouraging smile. “Be safe.” 

She smiled at him warmly as she walked away, leaving Din alone once again. This time however, he had a general idea of what to do. 

* * *

The work was incredibly difficult. Especially because of the fact that he did not have tits. See, people came in there to eat and drink and look at the beautiful women who resided there. Not to see a skinny, sweaty, 20-something year old run around and deliver the wrong food to the wrong people. 

_Still, it was better than the work back at the Huts’ scrap yard._ Din thought to himself.

After almost 9 hours, the place finally started clearing out. Leaving a huge mess of food, wrappers and other substances Din did not want to meddle with all over the place. 

Vuld appeared again, but only to take Din’s (very few) tips, hand him an assortment of cleaning supplies and gesture broadly to the room, implying what Din feared he would have to do. 

As he cleaned, he thought about his day up until that point. Starting with the expectation of his dreams finally being answered, to cleaning up what he hoped was milk off the floor. 

_It could be worse_ , he thought to himself, _You could be dead._

And just as the thought surfaced in his mind, his ears were met with an incredibly loud shrieking sound followed by the sound of a blaster going off, right outside the entrance. 

Din didn't hesitate before he burst out the front door and swung his head side to side, looking for the source of the noise. Another muffled cry sounded to Din’s left and he began carefully making his way over there. But he stopped in his tracks completely when he witnessed the scene unfolding.

That same large man that Din saw entering the main hall all those hours ago, his huge scaled arms pulsing as they held on tight to the helpless body pinned to the ground below him. Din’s eyes widened as a familiar head of choppy black hair wiggled underneath the behemoth purple fists of the creature before him.

“Lia?” He asked nervously, then with more urgency as he began moving forward towards the man strangling his only friend. “Lia!”

As Din approached, the bug eyed humanoid stared threateningly up at him, his grasp on the neck of his host not letting up. Din continued towards them, now moving at a full sprint. 

“Hey! Stop it!” Din called out, almost within reach of the man. But before Din could touch him he threw out a mammoth arm the size of Din’s entire body and made contact with Din's ribs. With this simple toss of a hand, Din was sent backwards, landing on his side. He struggled and attempted to stand back up to face the man and make another desperate attempt, but his efforts ceased as he heard a devastating crunch from the effort of the pair before him. 

The man stood up, not even glancing at the limp body below him, and stared menacingly at Din’s crumpled form on the ground. 

He chortled slightly: “She wasn't worth it kid, the bitch had it out for her.” He began his approach towards Din, the boy on the ground scurrying back in a hopeless attempt to avoid the same fate as his friend. But instead of leering down onto him, the monstrous man reached for his arm and dragged him to his feet.

“Maker you are light,” he muttered. “Make sure you clean her up before the suns rise,” he pointed to where Lia’s crumpled body lay, then looked back at the terrified Din. “And you didn't see anything happen tonight, alright?”

“W-why… Why did you…?” Din managed to whisper, his legs shaking, still fearing the worst.

“Like I said,” the man sniffed. “The bitch had it coming. You on the other hand...” He glanced up and down at the frazzled boy. He didn't finish his sentence. 

Din gave a shaky nod, his eyes still glued to the compressed sand below his feet. He had no idea what the giant beside him meant, but he hoped he was spared from fate that day.

“Hey, look at the bright-side kid. With that body of yours you could probably take her spot with all the other whores!” Din flinched as the same hands that killed his one and only friend made sharp contact with his ass. With that comment, the man trudged away into the night. 

Leaving Din alone with the dead body of his only acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I noticed there were very few sub!mando fics, and those are kinda my favorite, so i took the time to write one. I have no clue how long this thing is gonna be, so bear with me. It has also been a very long time since I have written something like this, so keep that in mind as you criticize haha. Do let me know what you think though! 
> 
> — CB


	2. For the Right Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Din's friend Lia doesn't seem to shake anyone except for him, as he forced to continue to work and hope to blend in. But after being harassed by multiple customers, it is not long before he is noticed by one woman in particular.

“Din! Are you up? C’mon we open in 10!” A fist pounded against Din’s closed door, practically shaking the entire room.

Din struggled to his feet, his back aching severely, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't change his clothes from the night before, his black beaded mask tangled in his tousled brown hair. He rubbed his eyes slightly and stumbled towards the door, hoping to make a bathroom trip before the day's work began, but his movement was halted by a large roadblock in front of the door.

Din rubbed his eyes once more, trying his best to clear the morning fog from his vision.

He tried not to yelp at the sight of Lia crumpled on the floor, her limbs tangled in positions a living being could never achieve. Din did his best to recall the events of the night before, but his memory would not persist. He remembered running up to her as soon as the large man left his vision, but after that? Nothing. And the only real question Din wanted answers to was:  _ why the fuck he had brought her back to his room.  _

In a panic, Din reached down to pull her away from the door, his back tightening in the process. 

_ 'Okay so I dragged her here, that makes sense,'  _ Din assumed. He propped her up against his bed frame, averting his eyes from her bluish face. He had to get here out of here before someone saw this. He knew he didn't kill her, but would the imperial security believe an indentured servant's story of witnessing a murder, then hiding the body in his room for no reason? Probably not.

Din paced back and forth, trying his best not to look at the corpse of his friend. But his thought process was halted when another series of rapid knocks sounded at his door.

"Din! Let's go! We open for lunch in 5!" Vuld's booming voice shaking Din out of his panic.

Din looked down at Lia's corpse, her clearly broken neck resting back in such a way that her blood-filled eyes pierced through Din's soul.

"Okay... here's what we're going to do." Din stated aloud.

* * *

"Din! Hey- Maker what's wrong with Lia?" Vuld greeted a quickly moving Din who had draped Lia's cold arms around his neck, and wrapped a hand around her waist, supporting her weight entirely with the one arm. He made sure to position her head downwards, as well as adjust her mask so it covered her deprived face.

"Vuld! Stay back she says she's gonna hurl, I'm taking her outside. Is there any place we can go so the customers won't see us?" He was shocked at his quick lie, wincing slightly as the dead weight of his deceased friend pulled him down.

Vuld nodded, not coming any closer to his two employees. "Go through the back door behind the bar, there's a couple of dumpsters there." He gestured to their left and turned away, noticing the few customers trickling in the opened doors. "Hurry! I need you back here in 5."

Din gave a pained nod and started to head towards the door, kicking it open and shuffling over to the large dumpsters. He gave a quick glance around before letting Lia fall to the dusty ground below, the heat of the dual suns beating down on his exposed neck as he bent down to catch his breath. As he breathed in, he tried not to wince at the rancid smell of his decaying friend, the musty air around the pair definitely not aiding the situation. Din spotted a couple of coarse sacks, probably used to hold some kind of costume for the ladies of the house, and snatched them up. He took one more careful look to make sure no one would see the heinous act, then began working Lia's body into the bag. Once he stuffed the last of her choppy black hair into the sack, he rolled the bag and its contents over to the base of the overflowing bin. Proud of his efficiency, he took a step back, making sure it wasn't apparent that there was a dead body in the bag as he wiped the sweat off his brow. 

"Maker... What am I doing?" He said aloud, the second wave of grief hitting him as he slouched over once again. His second day on the job and he had not only witnessed a murder, but was left to clean up the mess without letting anyone know. 

He tried to distance his mind once again, turning away and blinking rapidly to contain his emotions. He looked down at his once white shirt, now covered with spots of blood that transferred over from Lia’s now bloodless face. He sighed and considered his options, making the uncharacteristic decision to simply take off the buttoned top, leaving his chest covered by his tight green vest alone. Then, when he felt suited to, he headed back inside.

"Right on time Din, head over to section 4 and start taking orders." Vuld nodded to him as he reentered, not even noticing the change of costume. Din took a second to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, then slipped his mask over his eyes and shuffled over to his assigned section, not completely present in the moment, but still ready to work. 

The rush of customers was fairly tame considering the day before's masses. Din was left to work alone on the floor for periods of time and hardly realized. He didn't even notice when a familiar, purple toned, giant ducked his way through the door. He was forced to however when Vuld placed a rough hand on his shoulder and let him know that a customer wanted to speak with him, pushing him in the direction of the masked murderer.

"Hey kid, how are things?" The giant voiced casually as Din approached. The smaller boy's chest pounding with a mix of rage and fear.

"I- uh um.. I—" Was all Din managed to get out before a muscled arm met his waist, pulling him in closer.

"I assume that the disposal of your little friend went well?" The beast of a man grumbled, adjusting his black, leather mask over his eyes.

Din still couldn't speak, he could only stare at the boldness of this person to walk back into his own crime scene. _ 'Who was this guy that he could just kill someone one day, and act like everything is normal the next?'  _

The creature sighed and nodded: "I'll take that as a yes, as you are obviously still here and not being arrested for murder." He took another sip. "I am Itoe Drith, you should get used to my company and presence here boy." 

Din visibly flinched as Itoe's four fingered hand drifted down from its placement on his hip, coming to a stop over his ass once again.

Din gathered his courage: "I know your name now, I could tell the imperial security about what you did." He hissed, trying to keep his emotions in check to appear confident in the situation. But he couldn't help but flinch again as Itoe's hand squeezed rather tightly around his cheek as he let out a room rumbling laugh.

Itoe's deep set eyes leaned in to meet Din's, his manner shifting: "That would be difficult you see, as I am the one you’d be reporting this crime too."

Din didn't have time to react to this claim before Vuld swept onto the scene, looking back and forth between the giant on his right, and the small frame of Din on his left.

"Are you a fan of Din, Itoe?" Vuld said rather casually, clearly nod reading the tension between the two.

Itoe retracted his resting hand from Din and used it to shake Vuld's. "Very much so, it's amazing the people you are able to convince to work here."

Din shifted his feet as both Itoe and Vuld looked him up and down.

"Say... he wouldn't be up for hire would he?" Itoe reached a four fingered hand towards Din's arm, grazing it slightly with his sharp, embedded nails. Din tried not to recoil at the touch, glaring wide-eyed at Vuld and trying to give him some indication of his feelings towards this question.

Vuld met Din's eyes and paused, then looked back at Itoe. "I'm afraid I can't offer him to you, our staff of that specialty is currently full. You are free to grab any of the others if you like, free of charge." Vuld gestured to the lineup of bodacious figures lining the main hall, some in conversation with clients while others just stood plainly and smiled.

Itoe grumbled under his breath slightly and withdrew his hand from Din once again. "That's a shame... Perhaps a spot will clear up soon? Then this fine boy will be able to join the team."

Vuld gave a courteous chuckle and nodded, "Yes, perhaps. Although I doubt it. Most of the girls have been working here for a couple years, and since they are paid so finely I doubt any of them would want to walk away from the job." Vuld winked slightly at Din, not disguising his lie very well.

Itoe gave one final nod to Vuld, then looked back at Din, bringing his hand over once more to brush Din's ass. "Very well then, do let me know however if the opportunity arises for me to— you know,  _ fuck his brains out.  _ "

The pair of large men both guffawed at the joke, Din still wide eyed with fear. He shuffled along as Vuld led him away from Itoe, the taller man's two hands clamped on his shoulders to guide him. 

"What did you do to get Itoe to take to you that well?" Vuld hissed to Din through the clatter of the bar noise.

"I— I don't know..." Din mumbled, his mind still racing.

Vuld barely listened to his response and continued: "He's the reason this place is open you know, with brothels and such being relatively illegal around these parts. I just have to keep him happy as a client." 

Din broke away from Vuld's grasp at this. "What— I... um, what are you suggesting? To keep him happy that is..."

Vuld looked at him confused for a second, then realized what Din was implying and laughed it off, much to Din's relief. "Relax kid, I'm not gonna start selling you off every night. We have a full staff of beautiful women. Besides, we've never hired men here. Not enough people demand it for us to supply it."

Din started to breathe again, almost forgetting the events of that morning entirely before Vuld brought it up again.

"How's Lia doing? She up to work today?" He noticed Din's shift in posture immediately, grabbing his shoulders once again and forcing him to look him in his piecing black eyes. "Din?"

"Well... She— um, she said she wanted to go into town for the day..." Din stumbled over his words, Vuld clearly not buying it.

"She ran off again, didn't she?" Vuld drew back from Din and rubbed his temples, clearly frustrated.

"I— um..."

"It's okay Din, you don't have to cover for her. She should be back by nightfall, but if she's not..." He paused, looking off into the distance. "...Well, then we can start to be concerned. But for now, I'm gonna need you to work extra hard tonight in order to make up for your status as an accomplice." He nodded at Din then turned and walked through the kitchen doors to Din's left. Din looked back out to the slowly growing crowds of sexually frustrated attendees, locking eyes with Itoe, a wink being tossed his way from the hulking man. Din shivered, then broke the line of eye contact and got back to work.

* * *

For some unknown reason, people seemed to like him now. Instead of cursing him out for getting an order wrong, a customer instead gave him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder, followed by the phrase: _ "It's okay, people make mistakes."  _ This strange shift completely boosted his mood, giving him the energy to smile back at these kind souls instead of his usual nervous sweat and rush back to the kitchen. However as the suns began to set, and the three moons rose, these previously courteous customers turned into agitated and sexually frustrated clients for the women of the house to draw away into an upstairs room. Although many complied with these norms, few stayed, calling Din over for drinks more frequently than usual. 

One man in particular would not leave him alone. He was a human, with greased back blonde hair and a sinister smile, as well as the mandatory mask to conceal everything from his nose to his forehead. He was accompanied at his table by two others, a Twi'lek woman, and another human man who had his arm wrapped around the woman.

"Hey! Din!" The blonde cried out from across the room.

Din had made the mistake of telling them his name very early in the evening, forgetting the usual rules of anonymity at this place.

"Can I help you with anything?" Din asked, trying to feign kindness towards the guests.

"Yeah. How about you and I head upstairs? Don't worry, I'll cover the costs." He winked and gave another one of his signature smirks that Din was growing less and less fond of by the hour.

"I've already informed you that I am unable to provide for you in that area, you are free to call over any of the other girls and let the—" His monotonous speech, of which he had said at least 10 times by then, was cut short.

"I'm not asking again Din, the customer is always right you know." The thin frame of the man leaned towards him, but Din kept his distance.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline... again." Din tried to retreat but a bony hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"That was your last strike Din, am I going to have to use force?" Din was surprised at the strength that this man held, as he was unable to break free of his grasp. Or maybe Din was just extremely weak, he couldn't tell.

Din's thoughts were interrupted when the blonde yanked him back towards the table, causing him to fall back onto him. He wasted no time before groping at Din's crotch, his hand still latched around Din's arm, keeping him in place.

"I have so much to offer you Din, you'll see." He hissed into Din's ear.

Din could do nothing but struggle in silence, not wanting to interrupt the scene around him by crying out for help. He tried to look around for Vuld or one of the girls, or  _ anyone _ . But no one was in sight as the man pinning him to his lap continued to fondle him through his slacks.

Din made the mistake of whimpering slightly at the intrusive hand, realizing his mistake after he felt the hot breath of his harasser on the back of his neck.

"You like this, don't you Din?" He tightened his grasp around his clothed length, another gasp leaving Din's lips before he could stop it. "Maybe I'll just pin you down right here and fuck you on this table. Right in front of my friends and your whore coworkers. You would like that, wouldn't you?" He growled.

Din tried to deny the pleasure he was feeling in that moment, and attempted to shake his head in response. But a thin hand wrapped around his neck, halting his movements, and forced his face to move to look at his captor. 

But with his captor's hand now removed from his arm, this was exactly the opportunity Din needed to escape. He jammed his once held arm into the man's chest and wriggled free from his grasp, not turning back as he rushed behind the bar. He slumped over behind the counter and into a hollow underside, gasping for air and trying to push his arousal out of mind.

"Din? The fuck are you doing?" Vuld's usual gentle demeanor not found in this question. "Get back out there and work!"

Din scrambled to stand up, his legs wobbly from the encounter. "S-sorry Vuld... I- uh, a customer g-grabbed me and I- I didn't know wh-what to do." Din couldn't meet his boss's eyes, still cowering down in an attempt to hide from his suitor.

"Oh really? A customer grabbed you? Well shit Din, that's a shame." Vuld's voice dripped with sarcasm, a thing Din was very unfamiliar with hearing his boss use. Vuld continued: "It's not like you work in  _ a fucking whore house _ or anything! You should  _ definitely _ not be treated that way." He feigned a shocked expression, causing Din to shrink even more.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll um, get back to work..." He mumbled, trying to slip by Vuld's ever growing aura of rage. But the larger man stopped him before he could, grabbing him by the neckline of his vest and hoisting him towards him.

"There are few things you need to know about this place Din, and I thought you would have figured them out by now." His tone dropping to a hiss: "You do not complain about the customers. Not to your little whore friends, not to Lia, and  _ especially not to me." _

With that, Vuld shoved him backwards, Din barely catching himself before toppling onto the floor. But once again, Vuld reached for his arm to stop him again before he scurried away. 

"I—" Vuld paused, he looked deeply apologetic for his outburst. "I'm sorry Din… That that happened to you. But you are going to have to get used to it." His gentle tone returning as he continued. "We work in a brothel Din, the only thing customers can be held accountable for is whether or not they paid to touch you."

Din gave a trembling nod, not meeting his advisor's eyes.

"Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the night, there's a couple of private tables down the hall that I was waiting on. You take those and I'll cover for you here." Vuld pointed him in the direction of this private hall and smiled kindly. “One of them has been driving me mad all night, I think we both deserve a break from our usual stations right?”

Din didn't respond as he quickly moved towards the adjacent hall, still shaken from the two consecutive encounters. 

The entryway was hardly lit, with small candles lining each side of the door frame, which when entered opened up into a red tinted room that was scarcely populated with customers. The left side of the room was occupied by a jarring scene of one Gamorrean man surrounded by a couple of the female hosts; some twisting around and dancing seductively to the light music playing, while others lay on the cushions beside him, stroking his arms as he bathed in the attention. 

_ 'That must be the guy who was getting Vuld all worked up.' _ Din thought to himself as he turned to look at the other occupied table, which was occupied by a singular, elegant looking woman. She didn't even seem phased by the rowdy crowd to her right, as she simply sat and sipped from a small glass. The woman wore a long blue evening gown, which was hidden by an exaggerated fur coat of some species Din was unfamiliar with. The dress itself would have been considered quite provocative if not for the dazzling jewelry that lined every bit of her exposed skin, ranging from rings, to arm bands, to the dangling jewels that fell in front of her eyes, acting as an interesting interpretation of the mandatory masks everyone had to wear.

She seemed out of place, to Din. He found it strange that such a polished woman with such decoration would come here of all places. 

But still, Din opted to check on her over the large toothed creature and his company

As he approached, the woman lit up with a dazzling smile, causing Din to notice that even parts of her teeth were embedded with shiny jewels. She held out a shimmering hand to him, implicating that he should take it as a greeting to her. He did, bowing his head as well just as a precaution of formality. She laughed a little at the grand gesture, then drew her hand back from him gracefully.

"Hello dear." She spoke in a soothing drawl with an accent Din was unfamiliar with. "Is your other friend done serving me for the night?"

Din nodded, knowing she was referring to Vuld: "I hope that's alright, he had to handle some of the business at the front, so I will be taking over for him." 

The woman waved a hand "It's perfectly alright, I could tell he was getting sick of me anyway. You may call me..." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Gem."

She beamed, flashing her bedazzled canines once more, feeling clever for coming up with a pertinent pseudonym.

Din however, was not as sharp. "Pleasure to meet you Gem, I'm D- um... uh D-en. Yeah,  _ Den _ ." He grimaced at his poor excuse of an alter-ego, which was just one letter off from his real name. He would have to get better at that, if he was to continue working there that is. 

"Well,  _ Den _ . The pleasure is all mine." She lifted her glass up to her parted lips and finished it off, setting it back down at the table and turning to look back up at him. "Would you mind..." She tapped to her empty glass.

"Of course! Let me get that for you right away." He reached down to grab the glass but she stopped him, batting his hand away.

"Just bring me another cup, I'll keep this one, I'm expecting to be joined by someone soon." She winked slyly, "...and while you're at it— just bring out the whole bottle." 

Din gave an obliging smile and turned to fetch what she desired, catching a glimpse at the table to his right as he left. The boar-like man now grappling at the surrounding women's breasts as they continued to dance around him and graze their hands along his body. When he re-entered, Din was not surprised to see that the brute had started to push one of the women sitting on his right towards his now exposed length, indicating for her to do something about it.

Din averted his eyes and carried forward with his task, setting the bottle down first, then the glass.

"Thank you Den. Now take a seat." She patted the spot on the booth next to her excitedly.

Din hesitated and backed away slowly. "I thought you were expecting company. I- I really don't want to intrude—" 

He was cut off. "I am expecting company, but I was hoping that company would be you. So come on! Sit with me; have a drink; relax."

Din didn't know what to say. His instincts told him to turn and run, especially after his previous encounter with a stranger that same evening. But something about this woman just radiated comfort. Din felt safe around her, that he could take her up on her offer and relax at her side.

"I—um... I." He stuttered

"It's either this or you go check on the pig and his gaggle of whores." Gem stated flatly, referring to the neighboring table.

Din sighed and made up his mind, sliding into the booth, but maintaining a healthy distance from her.

She smirked and slid the new glass over to him, "What's the policy for drinking on the job?" She inquired. Not listening for an answer before she began to pour him a glass.

Din shrugged, holding onto the slowly filling cup weakly. He had always wanted to try the drinks here, but Vuld had advised against it. 

_ 'But Vuld's not here right now...' _

With an encouraging poke from Gem, as well as a bit of resentment towards Vuld’s guidance, he lifted the glass up and sniffed the fragrant booze, cautiously bringing it to his lips and sipping it carefully. He was shocked by the sweetness of it, his throat tingling as it slid down, leaving his mouth with a strange sensation of dampness.

"Do you like it? It's my favorite." Gem commented, her train of thought interrupted by a squealing roar of satisfaction from their company. "Well someone's having a good time." Gem giggled, twisting in her seat to view the adjacent party.

The Gamorrean was vigorously thrusting up into one of the host's mouths, grunting as he did so. The other women around him, now reduced to just three from the previous six, taking turns mouthing at his hanging sack under the table, while one boldly sat by his side and stroked his face, planting small kisses along his protruding tusks.

Din sat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat and taking another sip of the chilled drink. He was still not used to the sexual endeavors that occurred in the building, not used to seeing them at least. Gem could see his discomfort at the situation, but instead of changing the subject, she pushed further.

"Do you all do things like that often?" She leaned in and nodded back at the noise.

Din was confused "What do you mean?"

"Having sex with people who don't care about you and just use you for pleasure? Personally I would hate it, I usually build a relationship with mine before making a move." She winked at a still drinking Din.

"I— I don't, um, I've never..." He shook his head, then sat up straighter, understanding her implication. "Oh no! I'm not... y'know..." He gestured broadly around the room, "I don't... I don't do that. Uhhh." He continued to fumble over his words, setting the now empty glass down on the table in his bewilderment.

Gem raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, leaning away from him slightly. "I see." She giggled, reaching for the bottle of liquor and pouring him another full glass. "What could have possibly compelled you to dress like that then?" 

Din looked down at his apparel, then sighed deeply, remembering that morning's blunder. He tugged at the tight fitting vest, his nipples raw from the chaffing that had occurred during the work day. "Well, it's a long story, but what matters is that it was not intentional." He grasped the drink once again, the first one settling nice in his stomach and giving him a warm feeling throughout his chest and lower half. 

He took another few sips as Gem continued to pry. "So what do you do here then? And why here of all places?"

"I'm a waiter, or a cleaner, I also mixed a drink today and that went pretty well..." He rambled on, listing the odd jobs he had done the past day and a half, in order to avoid the second half of the question.

Gem nodded, cutting him off. "—Alright! But why? There are plenty of nice hotels or bars that need help around here. If you'd like I'm sure I could put in a good word for you at the cantina not four roads from here."

Din slumped in the booth, his pride not holding out as well as he wanted under the influence of almost two glasses of whiskey.

"I don't have a choice."

Gem drew forward once more, clicking her tongue in dissatisfaction. Din continued however, throwing back his head and finishing off his second glass.

"It's not fair!" He cried. "One day I'm working towards being a guard and the next I'm being thrown into a whore house and getting my ass grabbed by men twice my size!" Din couldn't stop talking if he tried at that point: "I don't get it. This shit never happened to me back home." His posture continued to worsen until he was lying down on the cushy booth, Gem looking down at him from above as he complained.

"I can't imagine what that is like for you... Den" Using his embarrassing false name to push him even further in his drunken rant. Din hardly even noticed when she started to lightly run her hands through his hair.

"—now I don't even know if I'll live to see the next week, let alone day! After what happened with Itoe I-'' He cut himself off, bringing his hands to hide his trembling face. He wasn't sad, or even angry anymore. He was just scared. Scared that Vuld would give in to Itoe's wish and hand him over to the brute, meeting the same fate as his late friend Lia. 

Gem nodded, pulling her hands from his hair and pouring him a third drink. Din swiftly sat up and reached for it, not noticing the sprinkle of a white powder on the top before gulping it down. It burned his throat as he did, but he ignored the pain as his head felt as if it was lifted off his shoulders and brought up to the dimmed lights of the ceiling. He let himself slouch once more, still mumbling about his fears to this complete stranger. 

"Vuld might make me do it you know... With a guy who could crush me with one hand. For the right price of course." He began to slip away, his eyes closing and his head lulling back onto his shoulders. He had no idea how long it had been since he had sat down with her, but he couldn't hear the squawking groans from the adjacent table anymore. 

"Now that Lia's gone... and I mean  _ gone-gone.  _ There is no reason for him not to." Din stated, feeling somewhat glad to get all of this off his chest, even if it was to a complete stranger. He almost completely slipped out of consciousness, but was knocked awake by Vuld busting through the swinging doors.

"Din? You in here buddy? Di—Allarah what did you do to him?" Din could faintly feel a familiar grip on his arm jostling him around, but it was too late, Din's eyes were sealed shut with exhaustion, his body collapsing into the booth. 

Din could still faintly hear the sound around him though, as he made out Vuld tossing obscenities at his table mate. Instead of responding with the same agitation however, the other woman, who's real name was apparently Allarah, got up and pulled Vuld aside.

"Let's arrange something" was all Din heard from her as she took the large man away from the toppled body of Din. For some reason, Vuld complied with her demand, tuning in an ear to her offer. 

"What? All that just for him?" Vuld couldn't help himself from crying out, but was silenced by a hiss of quiet from Allarah.

Din couldn't be bothered to try and hear what they were saying, so he instead opted to drift out of consciousness. Letting the indiscernible sounds of their debate lull him to sleep. He only partially awoke again when Vuld easily lifted him out of the booth in order to transport him to his room, grunting slightly as he knelt to lay him down as gently as possible.

Din curled up on the bed once he was let down, indicating to Vuld that he was still alive. 

"She's not coming back, is she Din?" Vuld murmured, referring to Lia.

Din gave an attempt at shaking his head to indicate 'no.' 

Vuld sighed, overwhelmed by this kid's antics on only the second day of working there.

"Rest easy kid, we have a lot to discuss when you wake up."

And with that, Vuld closed and locked Din's door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the slowness of it all! The next chapter will have some smut, I promise. I'm just having a lot of fun with the idea of plot that applies later on. Let me know what you think so far about this chapter. I really appreciate those of you who left comments/kudos on the last one!
> 
> —CB


	3. Where Do I Sign?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din makes a deal with Vuld and officially signs away his right to say no to the lounge in exchange for the promise of freedom through payment. Once he is put on the market, it only takes minutes for him to be whisked away at the highest price. Luckily however, his first client is a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some sexual coercion and smut (finally)

Din awoke later than he should have been allowed to, his skull pounding with a rapid force he did not know was possible. The searing burn that occurred after opening his eyes to the brightly lit room was his first mistake of the day. His second was then proceeding to stand up, his legs so weak below him that he toppled to the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Maker... How much did you drink last night?"

Din was made aware of Vuld's hulking presence in the corner of the room, his arms resting across his chest and his head tilted to the side slightly, pitying Din in his current condition. Din also became aware of his own nakedness, his vest and slacks at some point being taken off the night before.

Din rushed to cover himself with the nearby duvet, still attempting to stand up in his wobbly state. Vuld rushed to his side and supported him by grabbing on to his arm and placing a hand on his back, causing Din to flinch significantly, but not hard enough to pull away.

"What... um, what happened last night?" Din managed to get out, his eyes still clenched shut to hide away from the natural light seeping through the small window above the bed. He tried to think of anything that could have occurred naturally to put him in his current situation. But all he could remember was sitting down with that sparkly lady the night before, then.... _nothing._

"Well... a lot happened." Vuld grunted, leading Din back to his bed for him to sit. "For starters, you got really drunk. Then I had to drag you back here and make sure you didn't suffocate in your own vomit. Hence; why I am in your room." Vuld started to shuffle around in the dresser drawers, searching for another uniform to replace the blanket Din was using to shield himself from the larger man's gaze.

"I see..." Din squinted, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightly lit chamber. "Um... I don't remember much, but I do remember that one lady? Um, Gem? Or— not really Gem, that's just the name she told me."

Vuld rolled his eyes, finding what he was looking for and tossing it at Din. "That was Allarah, she's a regular around here, but not for the reason you would think." He sighed and spun around, insinuating that Din change while he was turned. "She was my girlfriend a very long time ago, back when I was just a server like you... She's the daughter of some wealthy industrialist." 

Din hurriedly slipped on his uniform, the pants embarrassingly tight and the shirt to the same degree loose. Vuld glanced back and saw he was decent, then fully turned to face him again, offering his hand out to the smaller boy. Din took it a shakily rose to his feet, sweat gathering on his forehead from the minimal effort.

"There's something else I remember Vuld... Um, uh– something about.." Din strained his mind to remember: "an arrangement she said?"

Vuld froze, drawing away from Din slightly and shaking his head. "I was afraid that that would be the one thing you remember... Follow me, we have a lot to discuss." 

* * *

Din was surprised to be led into the same, red tinted, private hall, to the same table where the events of last night's chaos occurred.

Vuld dropped a folder down on the table and opened it carefully, a mess of hasty writing in a language Din was unable to make out littering the many pages. "What you see here Din, is a lot of calculations that I did to justify my consideration of this offer." Vuld started. "But before I get into that, I need you to be aware of the possible transaction that may occur."

Din nodded slowly.

Vuld took in a short breath. "Allarah has offered upwards of twenty-thousand credits for me to hire you as a host and commission you to her. Per session."

Din sat still, his breathing slow and deep. "What does that mean... commission me to her?" He muttered.

"She wants to have sex with you Din."

Din stopped, his gaze falling to the suspiciously clean floor below him. "—Oh..."

Vuld continued: "Now, I can't force you to say yes... Or rather, I don't want to force you to say yes. But I want you to consider how big of an impact this money will have." Vuld shuffled around his papers and squinted at them closely. "Now, if you accept, this money will go towards security, a bigger wait staff, updated techn— this stuff doesn't really matter in the specifics..." he trailed off and cleared his throat, trying to gather Din's racing mind. "I've calculated that over the course of this year, we could make a minimum of around 5 million credits, if you do just one session per working day, excluding all holidays and such." He clarified, but Din's head could not leave the fog long enough to focus on what he was saying.

"I don't— I don't want to." Din managed to mutter exasperatedly. "I don't care about the money, I'm not the one getting paid with it after all."

Vuld tried to cut him off, but Din continued: "I don't work here by choice! if- if it was my choice I'd be halfway across the galaxy by now. I-I.. I'm not just gonna give in to being a sex slave for some rich hag to use twice a week then toss out twenty thousand into your pockets because it will 'help business! I- can't! I've never even-"

"Din! Relax, you need to hear this next part before you make any decisions." Din shuffled the papers around once again, sitting in silence until Din regained control of his agitated state.

"I am willing to offer you a percentage of the income here, 5% to be exact, which is not a lot, but it's applied to every session you do, so it would be about a thousand credits per session you do."

"That still not—"

"I'm not finished!" Vuld huffed, then paused. "I'm willing to offer you freedom. You'd have to buy it back of course, I'm not sure how long that would take exactly but about a thousand credits a day.."

"How much?" Din popped in, his eyes now resting fiercely on the space above Vuld's bald head.

"I would need about a million credits, give or take, for me to compensate for letting you go."

Din nodded slowly, quickly making some calculations in his head before meeting eyes with Vuld for the first time that morning. 

"10%"

"What? Are you negotiating with me? I don't have to get your consent to do this you know, I would just prefer—"

"20%"

Vuld squinted at the now leering boy before him, leaning back in the booth slightly. "7%"

"25%"

Vuld smirked slightly and rolled his eyes, "Okay... 10%, but you have to make back the money within the year. And if you don't, you stay." Vuld pulled out a slick piece of pinkish paper and slid it over to Din, rolling over a stylish pen as well to potentially sign this contract with.

Din hesitated, closing his eyes to think for a moment.

He had never even had a taste of freedom over the course of his entire 22 years of life, but there was possibly nothing he wanted more in life. This was his chance, although a risky and rather unfavorable one, to experience that freedom. All he had to do was hand over his right to consent for the next year and he was free to do whatever he wanted from that point forward...

_'It's just one year... I can handle one year'_

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

Moments after signing, Vuld had another server there lead him to the same dressing room that introduced Din to the colorful staff of Madam Vutolle’s. This time however, he was there with a purpose. That purpose, he wasn't sure of yet, but it sure as hell hit him in the face the second he was sat down in a puffy chair in front of a vanity to the ladies’ surprise.

Din sat there for a moment, still processing his life-changing, or better described as life-damaging , career decision. But he was shortly interrupted by an unfamiliar set of hands being placed firmly on his shoulders, pinning him down to the chair. 

"Now, what is a pretty little fella like you doing back here with all the whores?" Din locked eyes with the accented drawl of the women behind him through the vanity's mirror. She was quite tall and slender, her large breasts practically resting on Din's tangled head of hair. Her most noticeable feature however were the two, lengthy lekku, or "head-tails" cascading down her bare, pinkish shoulders. She wore a skin tight, leather one piece that supported her breasts from underneath, accompanied by thigh high matching boots. 

Din hesitantly responded, "I g-guess I am one of the whores now." He slumped a little, meeting eyes with himself in the mirror. He was still in his serving garb, his loose shirt exposing parts of his bare chest and his uncomfortably small pants riding up his full thighs.

The Twi'lek women giggled slightly and patted him on the shoulders, releasing her locked grip on his arms. "That is so cute! We haven't had a man back here in years. I'm Nilda, but I go by Pinkie while I'm working." She flashed a dazzling smile and sat down at the vanity next to him. "Ladies! We have a baby host! Everyone meet— oh hey what's your name?"

"Din."

"Oh, you'll have to change that. Let's just call you Baby until you figure a new name out." She turned back to the other women who were prepping themselves in the surrounding mirrors. "Everyone, meet Baby."

"Hi Baby." A few voices called back to the introduction, but most simply ignored the newcomer after the initial shock of it.

Nilda turned back to him, "So... I assume you have some questions before we all hit the floor right?"

Din nodded, "uhm, yeah. I'm pretty much completely new to this concept of um, having sex with strangers? So any advice you have would be much appreciated."

The pink toned lady laughed and put another firm hand on his knee, "There is a lot we need to cover then. Let's start with the basics. Your purpose today is to get as many folks interested in you before 7, which is when the upstairs rooms open up, and then take the highest paying person up there and do whatever they want."

"W-whatever they want?"

"Well... Whatever is in your boundaries I suppose, which is pretty much everything for most of the ladies here." She gestured broadly around the room. "Usually, us girls get in about 2 clients a night if we're lucky, but if you're really crazy you can probably get around 3 or 4 in before the rooms close at 6 am."

"Do... Do I have to, um... have a client every night?" Din shifted in his seat, trying to resist the temptation to run into his room and hide under his bed.

Nilda giggled once again, "No, but you should try. We keep any tips we make in the bedroom." She paused "Why? Are you worried that you won't be able to pull anyone? Because believe me Baby when I say the folks around town have been waiting to get their hands on someone like you. What with all of that scrappy scared boy routine you're pulling. I'm sure you're a real charmer in bed."

Din twisted his face, not liking what she was implying "No, I don't... um, have a routine. And I'm not scared! I just... I don't know what I'm doing."

Nilda seemed to pity him, leaning in slowly to whisper to him under the noise in the rowdy room "There's nothing to be afraid of Baby, just have fun with it okay?" She flashed another one of her toothy smiles and stood up, taking his hand and implying he do the same. "Now let's get you out of that nasty uniform and into something that will show that hot body of yours off. Shall we?"

She pulled him towards a dresser that was spilling open with brightly colored garb before Din could get a word in edgewise. Din said nothing as the women gathered around him, watching Nilda hold up various, revealing articles of clothing to Din to see if they would fit. Not even moments later, he found himself fitted in a exceptionally tight pair of denim shorts that hardly went past his upper thighs, a sort of leather harness that was strapped across his shoulders and chest, and the same uniform vest he was becoming extremely un-fond of, but unbuttoned so it hung loosely around his body. One of the human women he was unfamiliar with tried to talk him into wearing a cowboy hat, but he managed to shake his head enough times to convince her otherwise.

"Oh Baby, you look fantastic!" Nilda cried, clasping her hands together and admiring her quick work. "Now for my favorite part: your claim to anonymity!"

The women bumped him over to another cabinet, which when opened revealed polite stacks of head wear, ranging from dainty lace eye masks to full blown face shields that Din remembered seeing some of the mechanics wear back at his last job. His eyes jumped across the myriad of choices, but his vision stopped cold as he laid eyes on probably the most impressive, yet simple covering of them all.

It was a simple helmet that was made of a silvery metal that reflected the pinkish glow of the dressing room. The sides of it were slightly concave, giving the wearer the illusion of high cheekbones and a small chin. In the center of the helmet was a black, barely transparent, capital T-shape; The vision for this piece. 

"That one." Din pointed to it, slightly giddy with his decision. The women frowned as one of them stepped forward to grab it and place it in his open hands. Din gave it a quick once over before slipping it on.

It fit perfectly.

_Almost as if it was made for him._

Nilda butted in "Are you sure you don't want a nice lace one? It will show off your great head of hair—"

"No... This is the one." Din wandered over to a nearby mirror and admired himself. Although the outfit made him look and feel incredibly uncomfortable, the addition of the helmet almost made him feel safe in a way. Secure. 

For the first time in a while, Din felt a wave of satisfaction roll over him. But it was quickly interrupted by the loud clapping of hands at the front of the room.

"Ladies! Oh- and Din, head out to the main hall and let's make some money!" Vuld called amongst the crowd, garnering a slight cheer from the others as they strutted out after him. Leaving Din behind for a moment, staring at his reflection once more before slinking out after them.

* * *

Din could not help but break out into a nervous sweat the moment he stepped out onto the hall floor, and the helmet did him no favors. He kept his back to the wall, scanning around the crowd cautiously, not daring to accidentally catch the eyes of any customers, even though he was well aware of the fact that the helmet shielded his gaze from onlookers.

But after almost an hour in, and not one person had given him a second glance. Din began to let his guard down, tempted to leave his spot on the wall and grab a drink off a passing tray. But his thoughts stopped entirely when he saw a familiar, purple toned giant sulk through the front doors.

Din quickly ducked behind a plant, peeking around it slightly in order to keep an eye on him.

Itoe swung his head around with a purpose, his orangish scales brushing against a few hanging light fixtures and sending them swinging about. He was clearly looking for something, or _someone._

Din jumped slightly when the hulking creature swept his gaze towards Din's direction, which only drew more attention to the cowering boy behind the foliage. Itoe gave a menacing grin as he noticed him, then began sauntering towards him. Din turned to rush back into the dressing room in an attempt to hide, but was blocked by another familiar face.

"Allarah— I mean.. uh, Gem! Lovely to see you again." Din's muffled voice sputtered out, his hands shaking slightly as he held one out for her to shake. She took it and gave a jeweled grin, her copious rings making for a very uncomfortable handshake. 

"Den! Or should I call you by another name? Do you have an alias yet?" She released his hand.

Before Din could respond however, her gaze wandered over to the fast approaching figure of Itoe. Surprisingly, she greeted him politely as he hovered over Din's still terrified form. "Ah! Sheriff Itoe, I did not expect to see you in here on an evening such as this."

Itoe paused, squinting at the significantly smaller women, "Allarah?" He exclaimed, stepping beside Din to greet her properly as well. "I could say the same for you." 

Itoe's feigned kindness was disturbing for Din to watch, his stare shooting between the two as they talked. 

Allarah continued: "Well, you know me. All the money in the world to spend and nowhere to spend it." She gave a shrill laugh and Itoe followed suit, managing to release what sounded like a mix between a laugh and the cries of a dying horse. 

Din flinched, not only at this sorry excuse for a laugh, but because of the fact that Itoe's ginormous hand had found it's all too familiar resting place on Din's ass.

Din tried to signal some form of panic towards Allarah, but the helmet hid his response, making Din doubt his decision about his covering.

“Well what brings you here sheriff? Hopefully not to shut any of the fun down?”

”No miss! I am just here to have a little fun with my night off.”

As the two continued to chat, Itoe’s hand continued to slip over Din’s body, giving the boy’s ass a pinch or a slap when it became too tense for Itoe to knead it around in his hand.

Allarah seemed to pick up on the fact that Itoe was manhandling her host after a particularly present flinch from Din, warranting a cross look to Itoe from her partially concealed face.

”Well Den and I better run along now! We have a big night ahead of us.” She smirked and grabbed for Din’s hand, pulling him away from the larger man. But not fast enough, as Itoe was able to give him one final parting slap across both ass cheeks. 

“Glad to see the kid is on the market now, I should hope to spend a night with him sometime in the future.” Itoe ominously stated, giving a sickly sneer before turning and walking back into the crowds of customers. 

Din had no time to process the now looming idea of Itoe taking him for a night before he was whisked up the stairs towards a bedroom by Allarah, who swiftly closed the door behind them once they were inside.

”Go lie on the bed for me while I go change into something more comfortable.” Allarah ordered, pushing Din towards the bed before walking over to a small bathroom. Shutting the door behind her.

Din took a second to gather himself, his eyes darting around the room as he made his way over to the bed. The room was hardly lit, the only light source coming from a lavish chandelier lined with candles placed in the center of the ceiling. The room was also scarcely furnished, with just a large bed at the back of the room, a dresser on the right, and a set of chairs on the left.

‘ _Better this, in here with her, than out there with him.’_ He thought, leaning back on the bed with his elbows supporting him.

Din almost slipped downwards however when the bathroom door suddenly flung open, revealing Allarah in what seemed to be a tight fitting lingerie set with a lack of coverage in the most necessary parts. Of course, it also glittered with small sequins—staying true to her bedazzled character. 

Before Din could react to her appearance, Allarah was on top of him. Her mouth seemed to want to reach his lips, but the helmet stopped her, bringing her to settle for his neck. She pushed him deeper into the bed, straddling his smaller form and pinning him beneath her.

“You ready for some fun baby?” Allarah asked, the hanging jewels of her face covering clinking against the solid surface of Din’s helmet.

Din, once again, did not get the chance to respond before she began to move in on him. She tore off his sad excuse for a top, tossing it to the side, before moving downwards towards his legs. She trailed small kisses and bites down his bare chest, stopping as she reached the hem of his shorts. Her nails dragged down his sides, catching on the waist of the pants and undergarments as well, inching them down his legs and slowly revealing his manhood.

Din could not have been less turned on.

Whether it was due to being overwhelmed with the many things happening in the moment, or due to the fact that he was just simply not enjoying himself. 

His proportionally sized dick hung flaccid in her eager grip, causing her to look up and scowl at him.

”You’re not hard.” She paused, letting go of him and crawling back up to his face. “Let’s change that.” 

Without any sort of warning, she spat on her hand and brought it towards his still limp member, gripping on to it tightly and beginning to pump it slowly. While her other hand latched around his neck in an uncomfortable fashion, pushing tightly around his esophagus.

This time, Din did react.

_His mind immediately shot back to two days before, as he witnessed the strangling of his new friend. Itoe’s larger hands crushing her windpipe, resulting in an audible crunch._

Din heard himself yell, both in the memory and in real time. He struggled for a moment against Allarah before she let up and released him.

”N-No! Oh maker p-please don’t do that.” Din scrambled away from the woman, rubbing his neck where her hand was moments before.

Allarah put her hands up innocently.

He tried to catch his breath, but the helmet was making it slightly difficult. "I'm sorry, it's just—" He trailed off, pulling his knees to his chest to conceal himself from the woman's fiery gaze. "I've never really, um... You know..."

Allarah's eyes widened with realization, then she began to laugh, not helping Din's already sheepish state.

"I should have known that someone as sweet as you has never been touched before."

"Well... I have um, 'been touched before.' Just not... Not like that." 

She nodded, placing a now ringless hand on his and pulling it gently towards her. "Very well then. We will take it at your pace. You know I want this to be a recurring relationship, and I wouldn't want to make tonight a poor first experience for you." She tried to meet his eyes through the one way glass of the helmet. "Show me what you know how to do."

With that, she moved back to the bed next to Din so they were laying side by side, then took her hands away from him and gestured for him to begin.

Din was unsure of what to do exactly, and incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of it too. But nonetheless, he began.

He wrapped a loose hand around his still slack dick and started pumping it slowly, his eyes unsure of where to look. He opted to settle his gaze on her exposed breasts, that small bit of stimuli giving his brain the kick it needed to arouse him. He moves his hands from base to head, using the small amounts of precum gathering at the tip to lubricate the slowly swelling length.

Allarah watched with a fervent fascination, her gaze taking in every inch of the boy beside her. She kneaded her breasts slightly with one hand while the other trailed down towards her own heat. Din huffed slightly at this, clenching his thighs together slightly to put some pressure on his balls as he continued to thrust up into his fist. 

As much as Din associated this act of jerking himself off with privacy, he was surprised to discover he quite enjoyed Allarah's gaze trained on him as he touched himself. His grip tightening as her eyes followed his inexperienced movements of thrusting his hips up and down into his closed hand in time.

Din watched as she stuck a delicate finger into her wet entrance, then pulled it out again after it was sufficiently slick. She then brought this finger to her lips and licked it clean, warranting a small groan of approval from Din.

He was hard now, his body shuddering from a quickly approaching climax. Small sounds of pleasure began to leak from his lips, but as embarrassing as they were to Din, Allarah clearly enjoyed it.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" She encouraged, flicking her thumbs over her erect nipples to draw his gaze.

Din managed to nod in his messy condition, finding her encouragement to push him even further as he slammed his hips into his closed fist. It only took a few more seconds before he threw his head back in shameful ecstasy, shooting hot ropes of cum onto his stomach and chest. In a humiliating fashion, he let out a loud moan as he was sent over the edge, shutting his eyes tightly as his body tensed. His heart hammered through his chest, as well as the rest of his body, but he hardly had time to come down from his high before Allarah's tongue was on him, lapping up his semen. 

He moaned again, thoroughly enjoying the feeling as well as the sight. Allarah took note of this and continued, finishing up her work on his chest and making her way up to his neck. Din savored this unfamiliar feeling as well, as she sucked and bit a mark into the side of his neck, her lips popping off the spot as she drew back to admire her work.

Din expected her to continue; Sucking at his neck as she slid her dripping pussy down towards his faintly erect cock, perhaps giving it a few tugs of coercion before letting it enter her. He imagined her breasts bouncing fluidly as she rode him, groans of pleasure escaping her lips as she proclaimed how amazing he felt inside her. 

But she didn't

Allarah climbed off of him and lay beside him once more, taking his hand in hers and kissing it softly. "We should stop for today dear. I'm sorry, I know you want to continue. But it is probably best to save it for another night."

If Din was told this while in the headspace that he entered the room with, he would have been relieved, thankful even. But after probably one of the best and quickest orgasms of his life, he wanted to beg her to climb back onto him and jerk him off like he had with his own hands moments before. But he resisted the temptation and laid silent beside her.

"But now that you know what it's like, dear boy..." She leaned in close to his covered face "I should hope that you will look forward to our time together in the future."

She drew back, probably to go back into the restroom and change back into more appropriate attire. But Din stopped the broad shouldered women, grabbing her hand hastily. She whipped her head back to face him, seeking out an explanation from this action.

"I—um... Sorry, but do you think... Do you think you could just lay with me? Just for a minute. Y-You don't have to say yes obviously. I-I understand if I'm overstepping here... I just feel like, I don't know. L-Like—" Din stuttered, attempting to justify his reaction.

Allarah simply nodded knowingly, crawling back into bed beside him without saying a word. She positioned herself slightly above him, so that when he went to lay his head down on her chest, she could prop her chin up on top of his helmet. 

Din couldn't help but melt into her arms as they wrapped around his bare torso, pulling him in close. 

The pair laid in silence for a couple minutes before Allarah broke the silence.

"I find it funny that out of all the masks to wear, you chose that helmet." She breathed out a laugh.

Din craned his neck to look up at her. "What do you mean?"

She turned down to meet his eye line "Have you ever heard of the Mandalorian?"

Din paused, "Heard of? Yes. Seen one? No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the helmet you're wearing is Mandalorian." She gave it a thoughtful tap, the shiny metal sounding back with a soft ring. She continued "I find it funny because the Mandalorian's take a creed to never reveal their face to another living being for their entire life, lest they break their oath. Which is what you are now using it for: To never reveal your true identity to a living being."

Din smiled slightly, intrigued by this striking connection. 

"Hey! Perhaps that can be your new alias." Allarah explained excitedly. "Mandalorian!"

Din nodded, "Yeah. Or Mando for short." He chuckled, satisfied with the resolution to the previous problem.

They laid in content quiet for a bit longer before Allarah interjected once again.

"Well—Mando." She purposely included the moniker, glad to serve a role as the recommender of the choice. "I should get going, but feel free to stay in here for the rest of the night."

Din was very suddenly reminded of the fact that it was hardly past 8 o clock, and he had an entire night of possible income ahead of him still. But the opportunity of staying back and resting seemed too big of a draw for him to resist. The sudden wave of drowsiness that hit him did not help either, probably due to the fact that he never truly awoke from the late start he had on the day. He heard himself wish Allarah well as she had quickly tidied herself and re-dressed to leave, he also heard the tantalizing sound of credits clinking down on the dresser to his left.

And with the door closing firmly behind her, Din was left to drift off into an anxiety filled and nightmarish sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such a chore to write. Uhg. I wish I could’ve included more smut but it didn’t make much sense with the character at the time, sorry. I wrote out a brief summary for the next chapter and there should be at least 1 full scene and a half one between two new, non-reoccurring characters, so look forward to that. Another thing! I’m thinking of including more canonical characters, but I’m not sure who, so if anyone would like to see someone in particular let me know in the comments!
> 
> Any kudos, comments, or bookmarks really keep me motivated to write, so thank you to those who did! 
> 
> —CB


End file.
